


What's Mine Is Yours

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Felicity comes to some realizations about her life and what it is she wants. Oliver realizes a couple of things as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and maybe my last lol, Arrow fic I've ever written. I just couldn't stop thinking about the state of Oliver and Felicity's relationship. It's set sometime in the latter half of season 5. And yes, Oliver and Susan are together. But please bear with me. I think that if Oliver and Felicity are to get back together Felicity needs to make the first move. I feel like the ball is in her court. This story is just one way that I think they could find a way back to one another.

Felicity fumed as she read the brief article.

_**Whatever Happened to Felicity Smoak?** _

_It was not that long ago that Felicity Smoak was one of Star City’s most famous residents. She was CEO of Palmer Technologies and engaged to mayoral candidate Oliver Queen. Then she was fired from her company and her relationship with Mr. Queen came to an end. Ms. Smoak hasn’t been seen much around town lately and no one really seems to know what her current job is. Or if she even has one. She doesn’t appear to be seeing anyone at the moment either. Meanwhile, Mr. Queen was elected mayor and seems to be in a serious relationship with star reporter Susan Williams. It seems pretty clear who came out of the break up on top._

Felicity knew that she never should have clicked on the article. She has alerts set for her, Oliver and everyone else on Team Arrow should any of their names come up online in news articles. Although she could hardly call what the Star City Post reported on “news”. The Star City Post was a tabloid and Felicity knew better than to read the garbage they published. But curiosity got the better of her and everyone knows what they say about curiosity. Well it didn’t matter what the tabloids said or thought about her. Felicity was doing just fine thank you very much. She didn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy. And sure, her professional life had stalled but it was just awaiting her second act. Or third or fourth as the case may be. And she and Oliver were not competing over who has been better off since the break up. She was happy for him. Oliver deserved success and happiness. With or without her.

———>

“Have you seen this?” Thea asked as she barged into Oliver’s office waving her phone in front of his face.

“Seen what?” Oliver replied.

Thea showed him the article in the Star City Post and Oliver sighed as he quickly skimmed it.

“Are you going to call her and tell her that this is a garbage article that doesn’t mean anything?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because the last thing Felicity needs is for me to bring this up. It would only embarrass her. And I don’t want her to think that I’m patronizing her or being condescending or worse, like I’m gloating. Felicity knows who she is and her self-worth. She doesn’t need me to remind her of that.” Oliver said. “She doesn’t need me for anything” he mumbled under his breath.

Thea seemed unimpressed. “Well I’m going to invite her out for drinks tonight to take her mind off of this.”

Oliver smiled. He was really glad that Thea and Felicity had maintained such a close friendship. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an envelope.

“When you see Felicity could you please give her this?”

“What is it?”

“It’s a gift. It’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“It’s Felicity’s birthday tomorrow? She hadn’t mentioned anything.”

“She doesn’t like to make a big deal of it.”

Thea nodded. “Why don’t you give it to her yourself?”

Oliver sighed. “Please just give it to her.”

Thea frowned. “Alright, suit yourself.” She then turned around and left his office to call Felicity and invite her out for drinks.

———>

“I’m so glad you were able to come out tonight. It feels like forever since we last saw each other.” Thea said to Felicity as they sat at the bar inside the Star City Four Seasons hotel.

“I’m really glad too.” Felicity smiled. It felt good to be out doing something normal. And if she was seen out and about looking happy and well maybe the tabloids would leave her alone. Not that they bothered her of course.

“Look, I saw the article in the Star City Post and I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing.” Thea continued.

“I’m fine. Really.” Felicity replied.

“I know better than anyone what it’s like to have the tabloids publish mean articles about you. You can’t let them get to you. They don’t know the real you.”

"I know Thea. And like I said, I’m fine.” Felicity reassured her friend.

Thea sensing the need to change topics smiled and said “I heard that it’s your birthday tomorrow. Why didn’t you say anything? We could get the gang together for a little party. Celebrate the great Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity shook her head. “Thank you for the offer Thea but I don’t really care for birthdays. I mean, everyone has one. What makes mine more special than anyone else’s? And why should people wait for that one day a year to express how much they mean to you? It’s arbitrary and ridiculous.”

Thea’s face fell a little and Felicity winced. “I’m sorry Thea. I don’t mean to be a Debbie Downer.”

“It’s okay.” Thea quickly replied. “Um, there’s something I need to give you. It’s a birthday gift. From Ollie.”

“Oh.” Felicity’s eyes widened behind her glasses. She hadn’t expected to receive anything from Oliver. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. But it would be rude to refuse the envelope that Thea held out to her.

“Tell him thank you for me.” Felicity said.

“I will.” Thea gave her a small smile.

Felicity knew that she couldn’t open that envelope right now. She needed to do it in private in case she couldn’t control her reaction to whatever was inside. So she thanked Thea for inviting her out but said that she was tired and ready to call it a night. She gave her a warm hug and left the bar.

———>

Felicity sat on the couch in her loft. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and the envelope that Thea had given her from Oliver.

“No time like the present.” Felicity snorted. “No time like the present to open a present. See what I did there? Ugh. It’s a good thing no one heard that.”

Felicity set aside her wine glass and opened the envelope. Inside was a certificate from the Star Society. It said that a star had been named in her honour. Except instead of the certificate listing “Felicity Smoak”, it said “Overwatch”. Felicity felt tears prickle her eyes. She couldn’t believe Oliver had named a star for her. He knew how much she loved space as a child. She had told him how badly she wanted to go to space camp. She knew that such names were not official and not recognized by NASA or the International Astronomical Union but she was still so touched at the gesture. How did he always know just what to say or do to brighten her day?

“Because he knows you.” whispered a tiny voice inside her head.

Felicity shook her head then noticed there was something else in the envelope. She pulled it out and saw that it was a drawing. A sketch really. Of the Palmer Tech building, except instead of the sign at the top saying “Palmer Technologies” it said “Smoak Technologies”. And on the bottom, written in Oliver’s neat script, it read “Has a nice ring to it.” Did Oliver draw this for her? She didn’t even know he could draw. Felicity figured that she shouldn’t be surprised. Oliver was a man of many talents. But was he really suggesting that she start her own company?

Felicity had thought about it once or twice since she was unceremoniously fired from Palmer Tech but with everything that was going on with the team and Prometheus she hadn’t really given it proper consideration. But maybe she should. She has always wanted to help people. And she discovered a love and talent for business that she could combine along with her technological gifts. Maybe it was time to come up with a real plan and put it into action. She has been so focused on finding Prometheus and taking him down that she hasn’t really put much thought or effort into other aspects of her life. And where has this single-minded pursuit gotten her? They were no closer to finding Prometheus. In fact, he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. Felicity knew better than to think that they had seen the last of him. But things had been much quieter lately. Quiet enough that she didn’t need to go to the Bunker every night. She once told Oliver that life is precious and that she wanted more out of it than what the vigilante life had to offer. When had she forgotten that? When had she stopped living her life? When had she stopped trying to find happiness and purpose outside of Team Arrow? None of that mattered now. Felicity was done with just existing. It was time to move forward with her life. That was the best birthday present she could give to herself.

Felicity marvelled at the gift Oliver had given her. Not just naming a star for her, but also the clarity he had given her. She needed to thank him. Before she could second guess herself she picked up her phone and called Oliver. After two rings she got an answer. Only it wasn’t Oliver’s voice on the other end. It was a woman. A woman she recognized to be Susan Williams. Why was she picking up Oliver’s phone? Oh right. Susan is his girlfriend and they are spending the evening together. Felicity came out of her stupor and hung up the phone.

She didn’t know how long she sat on her couch staring at her phone until she noticed the time. It was midnight.

“Happy birthday to me.” Felicity whispered inside her empty apartment. And suddenly she couldn’t sit there anymore. She needed to get out of here. Not just her apartment. Out of the city. She just really needed to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more of Oliver's POV.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. And thank you to those who left kudos or comments. It really means a lot.

Oliver sat in his office at City Hall thinking. But he wasn’t thinking about his meetings for that day or the reports he still had to read. He wasn’t even thinking about his girlfriend. He was thinking about Felicity. He wondered if she liked the gift he had gotten her. Oliver knew it was a little cheesy to name a star after her but he also thought that it was rather perfect. Felicity was like a star, not just in his life, but in every life she touched. She was that bright light in the midst of all the darkness. She lit up the way for everyone, as Felicity and as Overwatch. That’s why he had named the star Overwatch instead. That way he figured he was maintaining a healthy distance that kept the gift from being too personal. Because they weren’t like that anymore.

The second part of his gift was a bit hastily put together but after he’d read that article in the Star City Post he knew he needed to do something. Yes, he’d read it before Thea brought it to his attention. And it made him really angry. How dare anyone write Felicity off? Reduce her to some sort of has-been.

Felicity was brilliant in about a million different ways. She shared her brilliance with the team every night. But she deserved more than that. Oliver knew better than anyone all of the potential Felicity had to help people and make the world a better place. And he was ashamed to know that he had stifled that potential first when he “promoted” her as his executive assistant when he was CEO of Queen Consolidated and then again when he moved her to Ivy Town. Oliver remembered seeing the Smoak Technologies building in the fake world that those aliens had conjured up. It looked odd there and that’s what triggered Oliver to start questioning that reality. But here, in his actual reality, a building called Smoak Technologies didn’t seem odd at all. It felt right.

Oliver shook his head to clear those guilty thoughts away. There was nothing he could do to change the past but he could make up for it now. And he could start by wishing her a happy birthday. He hesitated though. Maybe she wouldn’t want to hear from him. Maybe he had overstepped the boundaries she had set by getting her a gift. But they were friends right? Friends got each other birthday gifts and wished each other well on their special day.

It was just hard to be sure because Felicity had been distancing herself not just from him but the whole team over the last few months. Maybe she didn’t think he noticed but he definitely did. And he couldn’t really blame her. He had killed Billy. Even though Felicity told him repeatedly that she didn’t hold him responsible for what happened it couldn’t help but put further strain on their already strained relationship. He knew that she was determined to find Prometheus and bring him to justice for everything he had done. But what kind of justice? Oliver wasn’t sure and that worried him. Felicity had been through so much in the last year. He wanted to reach out to her but wasn’t sure if it would be welcome.

Stop. He thought to himself. This isn’t about you. It’s about her. Before he could second guess himself any further he picked up his phone and sent Felicity a text.

_O: Happy Birthday._

Oliver didn’t expect to hear from Felicity right away so he was surprised at the almost immediate response he received.

_F: Thank you. And thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful of you._

The polite detachment killed Oliver a little but at least she didn’t seem to be mad at him.

_F: I’m going to be out of town for a few days. Sorry for the late notice. I’m visiting my mom._

Oliver was a bit surprised but maybe getting out of town would be good for her. They could all use a break.

_O: That’s fine. I hope you have a good time._

He almost texted her to tell Donna he said hi but stopped himself. Why would Donna care if he said hi or not? He wasn’t her future son-in-law anymore. He was just Felicity’s ex.

_F: Thanks. I’ll see you in a few days. Be safe._

Oliver smiled a little to himself. It was just like Felicity to worry. He wouldn’t do anything reckless while she was away. And right now, he needed to get back to work.

———>

Felicity rang the doorbell to her mother’s apartment. Maybe she should have called first before just showing up on her doorstep. Then again, Donna had a habit of showing up unannounced so Felicity figured it was only fair.

The door opened and a second later Felicity went deaf at her mother’s scream.

“Oh my baby girl! What are you doing here?” Donna exclaimed.

“Hi Mom. I just wanted to see you. It’s been too long.” Felicity answered.

Donna ushered her inside to her small living room and gestured for Felicity to sit down on the couch. Felicity looked around the apartment and smiled. It was so Donna with the pink and sequins and photos of the two of them.

“Happy Birthday honey.” Donna gave her a big hug which Felicity gratefully returned.

Donna continued “I was going to send you a care package but I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t had a moment—“

“It’s fine Mom.” Felicity interrupted. “I didn’t come here to get any birthday presents. Seeing you is more than enough.”

Donna looked like she was going to cry at that. “Tell me that you at least got a gift from someone.”

Felicity knew exactly which someone Donna was referring to. Should she tell her what Oliver got her? She didn’t want to give her mom any false hope of a reconciliation. Oliver had a girlfriend now after all. Before she could say anything Donna narrowed her eyes at her. Her mom could always read her so well. No matter how much time they spent apart she still knew all her tells.

“Oliver got you something didn’t he?” Donna gently prompted.

“Yes he did. He had a star named after me.”

Donna just about melted upon hearing that. Felicity could concede that it sounded kind of romantic but it wasn’t. Not really. She and Oliver were purely platonic.

“Purely platonic my butt.” Donna huffed. Frak, Felicity had said that last bit out loud.

“Mom, it was just a gift from one friend to another. Don’t make it into a big deal.” Felicity pleaded.

“He got you something else though. That’s what you’re thinking about right now.” Donna continued to prod.

How does she know? Felicity wondered. She sighed and told her mom about the drawing of a building with a large sign that read “Smoak Technologies”.

“He’s right you know.” Donna said. “It does have a nice ring to it. You should start your own company. You’re brilliant and talented.”

“Thanks Mom.” Felicity smiled.

“It’s kind of amazing how much of an impact Oliver still has on your life.” At Felicity’s surprised look Donna hurried to add “That’s not a bad thing. Oliver is still an important part of your life just as you are to him. We all need people in our lives who believe in us and hope for the best for us.”

Felicity looked away for a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with him still having so much influence on my life.”

“That’s kind of hard considering you still love him.” Donna said pointedly. Felicity was about to object but Donna wasn’t finished. “I know you still love him sweetheart. There’s no use denying it. So what’s holding you back? Are you still angry with him? Have you not forgiven him for whatever it is that caused you to break up with him in the first place? You never did tell me what it was about.”

“No. I’m not still angry with him. And I have forgiven him. I understand now why he did what he did even if I disagree with his actions. And you’re right. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I do still love him.” If she didn’t then why did she run away the second she was confronted with the reality of him moving on with Susan? Why did she feel like her heart was in her throat every time he went on the streets of Star City as his alter ego? And why did she breathe a huge sigh of relief every time he came back safe and sound and have to physically hold herself back from throwing her arms around him and never letting go?

“So what’s holding you back sweetheart? That’s why you’re really here isn’t it? I know when you’re hiding or running away from your feelings.” Donna gently pushed.

“I’m scared.” Felicity admitted. “I’m scared to open up my heart to Oliver again. What if I get hurt again? What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Oh Felicity.” Donna sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay to be scared. You’re scared because this means something. But you should know that sometimes you need to take a leap of faith. Otherwise, you’ll spend the rest of your life wondering what if. You don’t want to live like that. I know you worry that if you give your heart away you’ll lose yourself. But think instead about everything you have to gain. Life is short. Life is precious. And you shouldn’t waste it by not being honest with the ones you love about how you really feel.”

Felicity nodded and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and gave her mom a small smile. Donna was right. Sometimes mother does know best. Felicity should be honest about how she feels.

“Now go home and fight for the life you want to have. The company and the guy or whatever it is that you really want.”

“Wait, I just got here. Are you kicking me out already?”

“Of course not. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. But we both know this is not where you need to be. And I am not the person you need to be talking to about this.”

Felicity paused before making up her mind. “I’m going back to Star City tomorrow. Today, I want to spend my birthday with my mom.”

Donna giggled before throwing her arms around her daughter. “Whatever you want sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver talk. It doesn't go as either of them expected.

Oliver had invited Susan over to his apartment to have dinner. He’d finally moved out of the Bunker a couple of months ago to a small apartment near City Hall. He didn’t have time to cook anything so he just picked up food on his way home. He needed to have an important conversation with Susan. Oliver had given it a lot of thought in the last few weeks and came to the decision to tell Susan that he is the Green Arrow. Yes, it was risky. She is a reporter after all. But over the last few months he had really come to trust her, a little bit to his surprise. And he really liked her. Much more than he thought possible because after Felicity, well after Felicity he didn’t think he would ever feel anything for anyone else. It wasn’t love yet but maybe it could be one day. 

Things had steadily gotten more serious between him and Susan and it started to gnaw at him that she didn’t really know who he was. He felt wrong keeping such a huge secret from her. He was hiding such a big part of his life, of his very identity from her and it wasn’t right. Oliver had learned a thing or two about keeping secrets from those closest to him. It rarely ended well.

So tonight he was going to tell her.

———>

Felicity raised her fist to knock on Oliver’s door. She was glad that he had moved out of the Bunker. That place wasn’t home. 

“Not like the loft.” whispered that pesky little voice in her head.

Felicity shook her head at the wayward thought and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approach the door and a moment later Oliver opened it. He looked surprised to see her and she couldn’t really blame him. She herself wasn’t completely sure what she was doing here. She wanted to talk to him but hadn’t really prepared what she was going to say. She suddenly realized that winging it was not the best idea.

“Felicity.” Oliver said with a hint of disbelief. “I thought you were visiting Donna.”

“I was. But I came back.” Felicity replied. “Could we—“

“Who’s at the door Oliver?” Susan questioned as she walked to the door. “Oh. Hi Felicity.”

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening. I’m just gonna go. Right now. Bye.” Felicity babbled.

“Wait.” Oliver put a hand on her arm to stop her. Turning to Susan he said “I’ll be right back.” Then he stepped out into the hallway and closed his front door.

“What are you doing here Felicity?” Oliver asked.

Felicity bit her lip before replying. “I wanted to talk to you about something but it’s not important. I’m really sorry for just dropping by unannounced. I should have known you were with Susan—“

“What did you want to talk to me about?" Oliver interrupted.

Instead of answering his question, Felicity asked one of her own. “Have you told Susan who you are?” Lowering her voice to a whisper she asked “Does she know you’re the Green Arrow?” Felicity didn’t know why she asked that but suddenly she had to know. Just how serious was Oliver about Susan?

Oliver looked taken aback by her question but responded. “Actually I’m going to tell her tonight.”

“Oh!” Felicity exclaimed with surprise. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean can you trust her? Sorry. I just mean she’s a reporter and you being the Green Arrow is kind of a huge story.” 

Oliver furrowed his brows and took a breath before saying “I’ve given this a lot of thought Felicity. I trust Susan. And she deserves to know. I know first hand what happens when I keep secrets from those closest to me.”

Felicity sucked in a breath. The implication was pretty clear. She broke up with Oliver partly because of the secrets he kept, because he never fully let her in. And he’s afraid of the same thing happening with Susan. Well Felicity guessed that answered her question. Oliver was really serious about Susan. She never should have come to see him. It was a huge mistake. She turned to leave but once again Oliver put a hand on her arm stopping her.

“Why did you come here Felicity? What did you want to tell me? And don’t say nothing.” Oliver said with a hint of exasperation. Then in a soft voice that sent a pang through her chest he added “Talk to me Felicity.”

Felicity looked at the ground. She couldn’t tell him. It wasn’t right or fair. He was with Susan. She needed to accept that. Telling him she loved him when he had already moved on wouldn’t do either of them any good.

Oliver sighed in frustration. “Right. Well I need to get back inside.” And with that he turned around and went back into his apartment.

Felicity closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped. “Well that went well.”

———>

“So what did you want to tell me?” Susan asked.

“Hmm?”

“Before we were interrupted you said you wanted to tell me something.” Susan looked at him expectantly.

Right, he was about to tell her he is the Green Arrow. He should tell her he is the Green Arrow. But something was stopping him. He knew that whatever Felicity had to tell him was important. She wouldn’t have come to see him otherwise. He also had a feeling that it was something regarding them. Except they weren’t a “them” anymore. Could they be a “them” again? Is that what Felicity wanted to tell him? Until he knew for sure what Felicity wanted he couldn’t tell Susan that he is the Green Arrow.

“Oh, right. Next week there’s a benefit for the Glades Memorial charity. Would you like to come with me?” Oliver asked. 

Susan smiled. “Yes, I would be happy to go with you.”

Oliver returned her smile. But the thoughts inside his head were racing around. He needed to talk to Felicity. Sooner rather than later.

———>

The next night Felicity walked into the Bunker to find Oliver waiting for her. He was sitting by her computers. Though not in her chair. Everyone knew better than to touch her chair.

“Hi.” Felicity said a little nervously. She had a feeling that Oliver would want to talk about what happened last night and she was simply dreading it. 

“What were you going to tell me last night? Oliver asked. “Please just talk to me Felicity. We used to talk to each other. I know that things are different with us now but you can tell me anything.”

He just had to look at her like that. With that stupid puppy dog face of his. She was helpless against that face. She needed to be honest with Oliver. Isn’t that what she always asked of him? To let her in and just tell her the truth no matter what it is?

So Felicity took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “I wanted to tell you that I love you. I’m still in love with you Oliver.” Quick like ripping off a bandaid. Well now it was out there. There was no taking it back.

Oliver stared at Felicity with a dumbfounded expression. He clearly had not been expecting her to say that. “You’re still in love with me?” he choked out.

Felicity nodded. The silence seemed to stretch forever. 

Finally Oliver seemed to find words again but what he said completely took Felicity by surprise. 

“So what? What am I supposed to do with that?”

“What do you mean? I—“

“What do you want from me Felicity? What were you hoping to happen after you told me that? Do you want to get back together?"

“Um, I don’t know.” Felicity mumbled. That was clearly the wrong answer judging from the way Oliver’s face fell. But he recovered his mask quickly.

“So let me get this straight. You showed up at my place last night unannounced to tell me that you love me but you don’t know if you want to be with me?”

“Well when you put it that way it sounds kind of—“

“Selfish.” Oliver interrupted and Felicity’s mouth dropped open. “It was selfish. Why would you tell me that if you don’t even know what you want? The last I heard from you you wanted me to move on with my life. You told me that you were already gone. And the past few months you’ve been distancing yourself from me.”

“I haven’t.” Felicity replied weakly. It sounded false to her own ears. She had been distancing herself. She just didn’t think he noticed.

“I did what you asked me to do Felicity. I moved on. I’m with someone I really like. I didn’t think it would be possible. But I like Susan. She makes me smile and laugh and everything feels a little lighter with her. I was going to tell her that I’m the Green Arrow.” Oliver continued.

“You didn’t?” Felicity asked with surprise.

“No because I needed to know what you were going to tell me. I thought that it might have something to do with us and I guess I was right.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say. This whole conversation had gotten away from her. She arrogantly thought that Oliver would be so happy to hear that she still loved him. She never expected him to react this way. 

“You once told me to stop dangling maybes.” Oliver said quietly. “I can’t do this right now Felicity. Not until you’ve figured out what you want.”

“Oliver.”

“The team will be here soon. I’m going to go suit up.” Oliver walked away leaving Felicity standing there so completely confused and lost. 

Had she really made a mess of everything? Felicity asked herself. And if she had, how was she supposed to fix it? She heard the ding of the elevator and knew that it was the team. She would need to set all of this aside and put on her Overwatch hat. Her team needed her and she needed to pull herself together. She would figure everything out tomorrow. Probably. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous to post this chapter. I know that not everyone will like it or agree with the choice I made in regards to Oliver's reaction. But if you do decide to leave a comment stating your displeasure please do so kindly. We can disagree without being disagreeable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets another word of advice and finally figures out what she wants. She and Oliver talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Oliver came off as a huge jerk in the last chapter and maybe he seemed a little out of character. I really just wanted to convey his confusion at the whole situation. And yeah he didn't react well at all but I think he makes up for it in this chapter.

Oliver replayed his conversation with Felicity from the night before for the hundredth time. Why had he reacted that way? He was so harsh with her. She didn’t deserve that. He had pestered her to talk to him. He had said that she could tell him anything but he reacted so poorly to what she had to say. Oliver sighed. He shouldn’t have been so hard on her. He knew how many safeguards Felicity had placed around her heart. He knew that he was responsible for her putting up many of them. She would never open up to him again.

If you had asked Oliver a few months ago how he would have reacted if Felicity told him that she still loved him he would have said he would be thrilled. It was everything he wanted to hear. So what changed? Did he react differently because he is with Susan now? Does he really not want to be with Felicity? Has he really moved on for good? It seems like Felicity isn’t the only one who has some things to figure out.

———>

Felicity stared at her computers in the Bunker absent-mindedly. She couldn’t focus on anything. She kept hearing Oliver’s voice in her head. _“I can’t do this right now Felicity. Not until you’ve figured out what you want.”_ She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Diggle come over to her.

“Felicity. Felicity.” Diggle waved his hand in front of her face and startled Felicity to attention.

“John, hi. Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Felicity said sheepishly.

“What’s on your mind?" Diggle asked. “Come on Felicity. I know you. Something is bothering you. And if I had to guess, I’d say that something is Oliver.”

“Am I really that transparent?”

Diggle gave her a kind smile. “Only about some things. So what happened? I noticed that things seemed a bit tense between you two last night.”

Felicity sighed. If there is anyone she could talk to it was Diggle. He never judged. And he didn’t take sides. He would hear her out and hopefully offer her some advice. So Felicity told Diggle about everything. About the birthday gift Oliver had given her. How it made her realize that she still loved him. How she went to see her mom who convinced her to tell Oliver how she felt. About her failed attempt to talk to him at his place. And finally about the disastrous conversation she had with Oliver the night before.

Diggle blew out a long breath and seemed to consider his next words carefully. “Yup, it’s a mess.”

Felicity gave him a mock glare. “Gee thanks Dig.”

“Oliver was pretty harsh and we both know that he doesn’t always think before he reacts.” Diggle continued soberly. “How did you expect to him react?”

The question was not asked with any judgment and Felicity had to think carefully before responding.

“I just didn’t think he would be angry.” she finally said. “I guess a part of me thought he would be happy. I guess I took it for granted that he still felt the same way about me. That he would always feel the same way about me.”

Diggle shook his head. “He’s confused Felicity. You caught him off guard because your behaviour up until last night gave him no indication as to what you were feeling inside. And he’s scared. He’s afraid to open himself up to the possibility of being with you again because what if it all falls apart? What will he do if you change your mind? He’s afraid of getting hurt just as much as you are. But don’t think for a second that he isn’t still in love with you.”

“I’m not so sure John. He was going to tell Susan that he is the Green Arrow. I think he’s pretty serious about her.”

“Put Susan aside for a minute.” Diggle countered. “Just think about what Oliver has shown with you with his reaction.”

Felicity must have looked confused because Diggle chuckled and gave her a smile. “He actually told you how he felt. What he’s thinking. What he needs from you. Oliver _communicated_. Do you think he would have been able to do that a couple of years ago?”

Diggle was right. In the past trying to get Oliver to talk about how he feels was like trying to squeeze water out of a rock. But last night he was honest. Brutally so but still. It was something.

“Oliver has grown a lot. He’s changed. A couple of years ago he would have told himself that he was better off being alone. He would have closed himself off from everything that wasn’t in the immediate orbit of the Arrow. But he’s not doing that this time. He’s trying to move forward with his life. He’s choosing not to be alone. You showed him how to do that Felicity. You opened up his heart and showed him that he deserved more than life under the hood.” Diggle continued.

“Think about how it took time for you to agree to give things a shot with Oliver. How you didn’t want to be with him until you knew for sure that he was finally choosing you and that he was all in.”

“And now you have to do as Oliver asked. Figure out what you want. Do you want to be with Oliver or not? And this time, your answer has to be final. Straddling both sides isn’t fair to either of you. You both deserve better than to live in uncertainty. And you both deserve to be happy.”

Felicity smiled. “Thank you Dig. You’re a good friend. Have you ever considered becoming a relationship counsellor?”

Diggle just chuckled. “Absolutely not.”

———>

Felicity paced in the Bunker. She knew that Oliver would arrive soon. She hadn’t seen him in a couple of days. Not since she told him that she was still in love with him. It seemed best to give him some space while she figured things out. Talking with Diggle helped as it always did. He knew both her and Oliver so well and had both of their best interests at heart. She’d spent a lot of time thinking about what she wanted and Felicity finally knew. She only hoped Oliver would hear her out.

She was so wrapped up in the words she had rehearsed that she didn’t hear Oliver approach her.

“Hi.” he said quietly.

Felicity turned around to face Oliver. “Hi.”

After a beat of silence they spoke at the same time. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Felicity asked.

“I was an ass." Oliver replied. "I asked you to talk to me and when I heard what you had to say I didn’t handle it very well. I’m sorry Felicity.”

“No Oliver it’s—“

“Please let me finish.” Oliver interrupted. Felicity nodded at him to continue. “You caught me off guard. Your confession was kind of the last thing I expected to hear from you. But instead of hearing you out I talked over you. I didn’t listen. I’m ready to listen now.”

Felicity gave him a small smile. Now was the time to tell Oliver everything that she had come to realize in the past few days. She took a deep breath and asked “Can I speak now?”

Oliver chuckled and nodded.

“Oliver” she started. “I’m sorry that I told you I love you.” At Oliver’s hurt expression Felicity rushed to continue. “I mean I’m sorry that I told you I love you when that was only half of what you needed to hear. I laid that all on you without really considering what it would mean for you or how I wanted us to proceed. I didn’t think about what I really wanted. I just assumed that since I talk so much the words would just come to me. Or that because we used to be able to communicate without saying a single word you would know exactly what I meant. But we haven’t exactly been on the same wavelength in a while.”

She took a deep breath and continued. “Please let me be clear with you now. You asked me to figure out what I want and I have. Not only do I know what I want, I’m sure that it’s what I want.”

Oliver looked at her so expectantly, as though she held the key to his whole future. Didn’t he know that it was the other way around? She hoped to God she didn’t mess everything up this time.

Felicity smiled at him softly. “I want lazy Sundays and arguing about who’s turn it is to take out the garbage. I want to hear about what happened at City Hall that day. I want to talk about the progress I’m making in starting my own company. Oh I’m going to start my own company by the way.” She shook her head to get herself back on topic. “I want to work to make the city a better and safer place. I want to be a team. I want to be an equal partner in every way. I want trust and openness and honesty, even if I won’t always like what I hear. In short, I want a future and a life with you Oliver."

She heard Oliver suck in a breath. Tears filled her eyes as she carried on. “I miss you Oliver. And I miss how I feel when I’m with you. I miss who I am when I’m with you. And maybe I’m being selfish but you brought out my best self and I really liked her. And I like to think that I brought out your best self too. I believe we are better together. I love you Oliver and I will never love anyone the way I love you.”

Oliver was quiet but he didn’t look guarded or affronted. It looked to Felicity like he was processing everything she had said.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably closer to a minute Oliver spoke up. “Thank you for being honest with me and for telling me what you want.” He paused. “I think, if it’s okay with you, that I need a little bit of time to process all of this.”

Felicity nodded. “Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.” A flicker of doubt crossed Oliver’s face so Felicity quickly reassured him. “I promise Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.”

Oliver smiled and it was so close to being that soft smile she privately believed was for her only that it took her breath away. For the first time in a very long time she felt there might just be hope for her and Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver figures out what he wants. Diggle continues to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this. I hope you like it.

Oliver looked out the window of Big Belly Burger. He was waiting for Diggle. They had agreed to meet there for dinner. Diggle had said there was something he wanted to talk to Oliver about. He had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to talk about Felicity. He heard the door open and his friend walked in. It almost felt like old times. During his first year back home he and Diggle had spent a lot of time in this very booth strategizing.

“Hey man.” Diggle greeted.

“Hey. I ordered your usual for you.”

“Thanks.”

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Oliver asked.

Diggle looked at him intently for a moment. “I wanted to talk to you about Felicity.” Oliver only nodded. He had expected as much. “Look, she told me about what’s been going on. Have you two talked again since her confession?”

“Yes.” Oliver answered. “She and I spoke yesterday.”

“What happened?”

“She told me what she wants.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Oliver sighed. “She told me she wants to be with me.”

“And you’re not happy about this because?” Diggle asked, looking a bit confused. 

“It’s not that I’m not happy John.” Oliver replied. “I’m just processing. It’s a lot. I asked Felicity to figure out what she wants so it’s only fair that I figure out what I want too.”

Diggle merely raised an eyebrow and bit into his burger. After a moment he cleared his throat and fixed Oliver with his scrutinizing gaze.

“I think you know what you want Oliver.” Diggle said. “But I think that you’re scared.” Diggle raised his hand to stop Oliver from interrupting. “I get it man. When Lyla and I first reconnected I was happy but hesitant. I wasn’t sure how everything would turn out. If I would lose her all over again. I didn’t think I could go through that kind of pain again. But Oliver, sometimes you have to take a leap of faith.”

Oliver looked away for a moment before turning back to Diggle. “So you’re telling me that I should try again with Felicity?”

Diggle narrowed his eyes. “Do you remember a couple of months after you first got back home you and I were sitting in this very booth? I told you that love is about finding the person that’s the right fit.”

Oliver nodded.

“Close your eyes.” Diggle ordered. Oliver did as he was told. “Who do you see when you think of the right fit? Who do you see by your side when you’re delivering a big speech in front of the city? Who do you see when you think of your family? Who do you see yourself growing old with? Now open your eyes.”

Oliver saw only one person. He looked at Diggle and said “I have to go.”

Diggle watched Oliver walk out of Big Belly Burger, chuckled, and shook his head. “Damn I’m good.”

———>

Oliver knocked on the door and waited nervously.

A moment later Susan opened the door and greeted him with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. I thought you had plans with a friend?”

“I did.” Oliver replied. “But I realized that there is something I need to tell you.”

“Okay” Susan said as she led them to her couch. “What do you need to tell me? Is it about the benefit tomorrow night?”

The benefit? Oh. The benefit for the Glades Memorial charity. Oliver had completely forgotten that he invited Susan to that. He shook his head. “No, it’s not about that.”

Oliver paused and took a deep breath. He had to tell Susan the truth.

“When Felicity called off our engagement last year I didn’t think I would ever be happy again. I know that sounds extreme but that was honestly how I felt. I had never known that kind of pain. And I have a high tolerance for pain. It made me wonder if maybe I didn’t deserve to be happy. That I had made too many mistakes, hurt too many people and I had blown my one shot at happiness. Then I met you. You helped me see that I wasn’t a lost cause. And I will forever be grateful to you for that. It means a lot to me.”

Susan was beaming.

“But I realized something.” Oliver saw the smile fall from Susan’s face but he knew he had to keep going. “Or maybe I’ve known it all along and was ignoring it or denying it. In any case, I realized that my heart doesn’t belong to me. It probably hasn’t belonged to me in about five years. And I can’t give you something that isn’t mine to give. I’m sorry. Felicity has my heart. And she always will.”

Susan looked away and seemed to be trying to hold back her tears. He hated to hurt her but he knew he couldn’t be with her.

She turned back to him with a sad smile and said “I hope she takes good care of it.” She stood up from her couch and Oliver followed suit. “Goodbye Oliver.”

“Goodbye Susan.” Oliver said and walked out of her apartment. There was someone else he needed to see.

———>

Felicity heard a knock on her door and thought it was a bit odd that someone had come by now. It was getting pretty late. She opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver standing there. 

“Hi. I know it’s late but I promise not to take up too much of your time.” Oliver said.

“It’s fine. Come in.” Felicity replied. She was suddenly very nervous. Oliver had told her that he needed some time to process and the fact that he was here now must mean that he’s done processing. Felicity hoped he had good news for her but wasn’t sure. Oliver could put on a pretty good poker face and she could usually read him but he wasn’t giving anything away right now.

“I don’t know if my best is good enough.” Oliver started. 

“What?”

“You said that you bring out the best in me when we’re together. But when we were together I still lied to you. I kept secrets from you. I hurt you. If that’s my best then what hope do we have?” 

“Oliver what are you saying?”

“I want to be a better man. I have tried so hard over the past five years to be a better man but it feels like I’m always falling short. Like I’m letting you down. I don’t want to let you down Felicity.” Oliver said quietly.

Felicity’s heart broke at seeing Oliver so unsure of himself. Well she could be sure for both of them until he got there.

“You won’t.” Felicity replied. “I believe in you Oliver. And I am all in. I meant what I said. I’m not going anywhere. Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy right? Well we are worthwhile Oliver. And I promise to fight for us. We’ll probably stumble along the way. And we’ll argue and have disagreements. But we’ll work through any problems we face together.” Felicity felt her confidence wane and softly added “If that’s what you want.”

Oliver looked at her and she saw everything in his eyes. She saw his hopes and his dreams. She saw love. And it took her breath away. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw anything other than guilt or grief, hesitance or wariness in his eyes. In that moment it was almost as if she could see right into his soul.

“I ended things with Susan.” Oliver said, startling Felicity out of her reverie. “I told her that I couldn’t give her my heart because someone else already had it.” He smiled at her. “You have my heart Felicity. You are my always. And there is no one else, there will never be anyone else, who I want to be with. If you’re in I’m in. And I promise to fight like hell for us. Because I can’t lose you again. I don’t think I could survive it.”

“I can’t lose you either Oliver.”

“Ok.” Oliver smiled broadly. “Now that that is settled I have a question for you.”

Felicity tilted her head. “What?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Are you asking me out on a date? Like a date-date?”

Oliver huffed a laugh. “Yes Felicity I’m asking you out on a date.” His tone changed to something more serious once again. “I think we need to take things slow. Get to know one another again. We’ve both changed and both grown. We need to build back our trust. I don’t want to rush things like we did the first time. Because we only get one second chance. And I’m not going to squander it.”

Felicity felt the tears brimming in her eyes. “Ok. Ok as in l would like to have dinner with you and as in let’s take things slow.”

Oliver smiled at her softly and this time Felicity was sure. It was the smile he reserved just for her. “I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone was left disappointed with the direction I took the story in. I just really wanted to write it based on my own feelings and thoughts and I have never expected everyone to agree with me or share my opinions. I'm sorry if it came across as being anti-Felicity or like she's the bad guy. I don't view her that way at all. I love Felicity Smoak. I don't believe there are bad guys in this story. It's just two flawed human beings who needed to come to terms with what they really wanted and to just go for it. As I said from the beginning it is my opinion that Felicity needs to make the first move before Oliver can fight for her as so many people wish to see. I'd like to see her give him the chance to show that he has changed and learned from his mistakes. I am not for Oliver or for Felicity. I am for them both. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
